Traveling Soldier
by Musiclover4o4
Summary: This is a song fict. I wrote for Eli and Clare . It is the son Traveling soldier by The Dixie Chicks And already Disclaiers I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR THIS SONG


Eli Goldsworthy had turned 18 just two days ago and was getting nervures by the second as he walked in to this old dinner/café called The Dot wearing his army pants, black shirt, hair over his watery jade green eyes, and combat boots while waiting for the bus. He walked in and sat in booth all the way in the back .A young pretty girl walked up to him with a white button up shirt and a pretty crystal sky blue eyes that matched her bow and skirt . He got butterflies in his stomach as she came strolling up with a note pad in her hand and a pencil in the other she saw him looking nervous and gave him a warm and welcoming smile saying " Hi, my name is Clare Edwards . I will be your severer tonight . So what can I get you …. ? " she said her voice trailing off as he looked up and they made eye contact . " Eli. " he whispered . She shook her head hoping that she didn't look like an idiot . " Umm I am sorry… Eli what can I -' she was cut off by him asking , " Will you sit with me I really don't want to be alone right now ? " she looked around and thought about it for a while .. " I get off of work in and hour . And I know the perfect place to go . ' she smiled . " Okay great ".

They walked hand in hand on the way to the pier and sat down . He said " I bet you have a boyfriend … But I don't care I don't have anyone to send a letter to …. " She looked at him " What do you mean to send a letter to ?' She asked " I am headed to the army. Tonight at 12:00 AM my bus is going to come pick me up . So would you mind if I send one back here to you ? " He said as his eyes started getting shinny. " Sure but on one condition ? " . " That would be ?" " You make that whole boyfriend thing come true and be mine ?". " Yes ." he said softly . That night at 11: 55 PM he waited for the bus and when it arrived he gave her a kiss and hugged her while saying his goodbyes and how he would write to her as soon as he could . Then with that he boarded . That night she went home and wrote in her journal about that traveling soldier.

One week passes and she started getting letters from a _army camp in California then Vietnam . And he told her of his heart It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of He said when it's getting kind of rough over here I think of that day sitting' down at the pier And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile . _One month passes and she was sitting at home thinking abut her boyfriend and cried _" I am Never going to hold the hand of another guy .Too young for him they told her Waiting' for the love of a traveling' soldier Our love will never endWaiting' for the soldier to come back again .Never more to be alone when the letter saidA soldier's coming home ." _But then one Friday night at a football game they sang the anthem and a man said " Folks will you bow your head for a list of local .. Vietnam dead .

Frank Evans , Bryce Velars , Cameron Enola , Elijah Goldsworthy …." She stopped listening and ran under the bleachers and cried and wondered why know one cared … and thought . " I_ am Never going to hold the hand of another guy .Too young for him they told her Waiting' for the love of a traveling' soldier Our love will never endWaiting' for the soldier to come back again .Never more to be alone when the letter saidA soldier's coming home ._

_Two days past eighteen He was waiting for the bus in his army greens Sat down in a booth in a cafe there Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair He's a little shy so she gives him a smile And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go So they went down and they sat on the pier He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care I got no one to send a letter to Would you mind if I sent one back here to you Chorus: I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone when the letter said A soldier's coming home So the letters came from an army camp In California then Vietnam And he told her of his heart It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of He said when it's getting kinda rough over here I think of that day sittin' down at the pier And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile Chorus: I cried [ From: . ]Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone when the letter said A soldier's coming home One Friday night at a football game The Lord's prayer said and the Anthem sang A man said folks would you bow your heads For a list of local Vietnam dead Crying all alone under the stands Was a piccolo player in the marching band And one name read and nobody really cared But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair Chorus: I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier _


End file.
